This application claims priority to Japanese patent application Nos. JPAP11-288437 filed on Oct. 8, 1999 and JPAP2000-268855 filed on Sep. 5, 2000 in the Japanese Patent Office, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for output sheet handling, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for output sheet handling that is capable of effectively switching a plurality of ejection trays.
2. Description of the Related Arts
There have been developed an apparatus for handling a recording sheet output from an image forming apparatus after it prints on the recording sheet. Such an apparatus is referred to as an output sheet handling apparatus, or a finishing apparatus. The image forming apparatuses to output the printed recording sheets are printers, copying machines, facsimile machines, multi-function digital copying machines, etc.
One example of the finishing apparatus is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-26579. This exemplary finishing apparatus is provided with an ejection tray and an inner tray. After a print operation, the apparatus conveys the printed recording sheet either to the inner tray or straight to the ejection tray. In the inner tray, a stack of the recording sheets are jogged and stapled on demand. As an enhancement to this example, to the above-mentioned ejection tray is configured to be movable up and down to have a large loading capacity.
In recent years, the digitalization of the image forming apparatus such as the copying machine has greatly progressed. Under such a circumstance, the multi-function type machines having at least two of a printing function, a copying function, a facsimile function, and so on are becoming widespread. Accordingly, users increasingly demand a facility for sorting jobs on the multi-function equipment according to the functions increases. As a result, many finishing apparatuses have more than one sheet tray. For example, a one-tray type finishing apparatus is provided with an additional proof-tray which is fixed and receives the printed recording sheet passing through a separately-prepared sheet path. For another example, a finishing apparatus is provided with a plurality of sheet trays which are accessible to a single outlet from where the printed recording sheet is ejected, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-110259.
The former type finishing apparatus having the proof-tray is capable of performing a job interruption, for example, to interrupt an on-going print job with a copying job, that is, a merit of having a second tray. In this apparatus, however, the proof tray is allowed to receive a recording sheet only on a sheet-by-sheet basis. The recording sheet ejected to the proof tray is not processed through a finishing process such as a stapling operation, a punching operation, and so on. In other words, the finishing apparatus substantially has only one tray which enhances the finishing capabilities.
On the other hand, in the latter finishing apparatus having a plurality of ejection trays accessible to a single outlet, every tray can equally be responsible to the enhanced finishing capabilities of the apparatus. Due to this single outlet, however, the trays are required to be changed from one to another each time when the job is switched. This causes a reduction of productivity. In addition, since the trays are usually aligned in a vertical direction due to a space limitation, the lower-positioned tray has a loading capacity which is limited by a downward-movement of the upper-positioned tray. Therefore, the lower-positioned tray has a smaller loading capacity relative to its moving distance to access the common outlet.
The present invention provides a novel output sheet handling apparatus. In one example, a novel output sheet handling apparatus includes a plurality of outlets, a plurality of ejection trays, a tray switching mechanism, an outlet switching mechanism, and a controller. Each of the plurality of outlets ejects a recording sheet having an image thereon. The plurality of outlets include at least one straight outlet configured to eject a recording sheet and to eject no stack of recording sheets processed in a complex finishing mode. The plurality of ejection trays, at least same plurality as the plurality of outlets, include at least one ejection tray configured to receive the recording sheet from at least two outlets among the plurality of outlets. The tray switching mechanism is configured to perform a tray switching operation for switching one of the plurality of ejection trays in operation to another. The outlet switching mechanism is configured to perform an outlet switching operation for switching one of the plurality of outlets in operation to another. The controller is configured to perform a control operation for controlling the tray switching mechanism and the outlet switching mechanism to minimize a total distance which the one of the plurality of ejection trays in operation and another one are moved during the ejection tray switching operation in accordance with a finishing mode selected when the large capacity ejection mode is selected.
The controller may perform the control operation based on location information of each of the ejection trays.
The controller may prohibit a selection of the large capacity ejection mode when each of the plurality of ejection trays is full.
The controller may perform the control operation in which, when one of the plurality of ejection trays is not full and others are full, the one which is not full is made available to receive the recording sheet ejected.
The controller may prohibit a selection of the large capacity ejection mode when one of the plurality of ejection trays has a greater loading capacity than others and when such one ejection tray is full.
When one of the plurality of ejection trays has a greater loading capacity than others and when such one ejection tray is not full and others are full, the controller may perform the control operation in which the one ejection tray is made available to receive the recording sheet ejected.
The plurality of outlets may include at least one finisher outlet, located at a position lower than a position of the straight outlet, for ejecting a stack of recording sheets which are processed in a complex finishing mode. Also, the plurality of ejection trays may include a first ejection tray configured to be receivable from either the straight outlet or the finisher outlet and a second ejection tray, located under the first ejection tray and having a greater loading capacity, for receiving a stack of recording sheets from the finisher outlet. In this case, under a condition that the second ejection tray is selected, the apparatus selectively may have a normal ejection mode in which an ejection operation is stopped when an event that the second ejection tray is full is detected and a large capacity ejection mode in which, when an event that the second ejection tray is full is detected, the second ejection tray is further moved down to continue to receive either a recording sheet or a stack of recording sheets until a full in the large capacity ejection mode is detected. Further, the controller may perform the control operation in which the first ejection tray is moved to the finisher outlet and an ejection operation is started under a condition that the large capacity ejection mode is selected and a complex finishing mode is selected.
The controller may prohibit a selection of the large capacity ejection mode when the second ejection tray is full and when the first ejection tray is full.
When the second ejection tray is full and when the first ejection tray is not full, the controller may perform the control operation in which the first ejection tray is moved to the finisher outlet and the ejection operation is started.
The controller may prohibit a selection of the large capacity ejection mode when the second ejection tray is full, regardless of a fact as to whether the first ejection tray is full.
When the first ejection tray is full and when the second ejection tray is not full, the controller may perform the control operation in which the second ejection tray is moved to the finisher outlet and the ejection operation is started.
The plurality of outlets may include at least one finisher outlet, located at a position lower than a position of the straight outlet, for ejecting either a recording sheet or a stack of recording sheets which are processed in a complex finishing mode. Also, the plurality of ejection trays may include a first ejection tray configured to be receivable from either the straight outlet or the finisher outlet and a second ejection tray, located under the first ejection tray and having a greater loading capacity, for receiving either a recording sheet or a stack of recording sheets from the finisher outlet. In this case, under a condition that the second ejection tray is selected, the apparatus may selectively have a normal ejection mode in which an ejection operation is stopped when an event that the second ejection tray is full is detected and a large capacity ejection mode in which, when an event that the second ejection tray is full is detected, the second ejection tray is further moved down to continue to receive either a recording sheet or a stack of recording sheets until a full in the large capacity ejection mode is detected. Further, the controller may perform the control operation in which the second ejection tray is moved to the finisher outlet and an ejection operation is started under a condition that the large capacity ejection mode is selected and a complex finishing mode is not selected.
When the first ejection tray is set at the straight outlet, the controller may perform the control operation in which an outlet in operation is switched from the finisher outlet to the straight outlet upon a time when the full in the large capacity ejection mode is detected and the ejection operation is continued to the first ejection tray through the straight outlet.
The controller may prohibit a selection of the large capacity ejection mode when the second ejection tray is full and when the first ejection tray is full.
When the second ejection tray is full and when the first ejection tray is not full, the controller may perform the control operation in which the first ejection tray is moved to the straight outlet and the ejection operation is started.
The controller may prohibit a selection of the large capacity ejection mode when the second ejection tray is full, regardless of a fact as to whether the first ejection tray is full.
When an event that one of the plurality of ejection trays in operation is full and others are full is detected, the controller may perform the control operation in which the ejection operation is automatically entered into the large capacity ejection mode.
In the above-mentioned output sheet handling apparatus, a receiving position for the finisher outlet may be a home position of the second ejection tray and a receiving position for the straight outlet may a home position of the first ejection tray.
The first ejection tray may include an end fence, integrally formed with the first ejection tray, for jogging a trailing edge of the stack of recording sheets placed on the first ejection tray, and the apparatus may further include a tray sensor, mounted to the end fence, for detecting an event that the first ejection tray is full.
Further, the present invention provides a method for output sheet handling having a large capacity ejection mode. In one example, a method for output sheet handling having a large capacity ejection mode the steps of forming, making, providing, arranging, and performing. The forming step forms a straight outlet for ejecting a recording sheet and no stack of recording sheets which are processed in a complex finishing mode. The making step makes a finisher outlet, arranged under the straight outlet, for ejecting either a recording sheet or a stack of recording sheets which are processed in a complex finishing mode. The providing step provides a first ejection tray which is movable to the straight outlet and to the finisher outlet to receive the recording sheet from either the straight outlet or the finisher outlet. The arranging step arranges a second ejection tray arranged under the first ejection tray and having a greater loading capacity than the first ejection tray, the second ejection tray being movable to the finisher outlet to receive the recording sheet from the finisher outlet, a standby position at which the second ejection tray stays at idle while the first ejection tray is in operation at the finisher outlet, and a bottom position at which the second ejection tray loaded with a full capacity is detected, the bottom position being under the standby position. The performing step performs a control operation to minimize a total distance which one of the first and second ejection trays in operation and the other are moved during an ejection tray switching operation in accordance with a finishing mode selected when the large capacity ejection mode is selected.
The performing step may perform the control operation based on location information of the first and second ejection trays.
The performing step may prohibit a selection of the large capacity ejection mode when each of the first and second trays is full.
The performing step may perform the control operation in which, when one of the first and second ejection trays is not full and the others is full, the one which is not full is made available to receive the recording sheet ejected.
The performing step may prohibit a selection of the large capacity ejection mode when one of the first and second ejection trays has a greater loading capacity than the other and when such one ejection tray is full.
When one of the first and second ejection trays has a greater loading capacity than the other and when such one ejection tray is not full and the other is full, the performing step may perform the control operation in which the one ejection tray is made available to receive the recording sheet ejected.
Under a condition that the second ejection tray is selected, the performing step may selectively perform a normal ejection mode in which an ejection operation is stopped when an event that the second ejection tray is full is detected and a large capacity ejection mode in which, when an event that the second ejection tray is full is detected, the second ejection tray is further moved down to continue to receive either a recording sheet or a stack of recording sheets until a full in the large capacity ejection mode is detected. In this case, the performing step may perform the control operation in which the first ejection tray is moved to the finisher outlet and an ejection operation is started under a condition that the large capacity ejection mode is selected and a complex finishing mode is selected.
The performing step may prohibit a selection of the large capacity ejection mode when the second ejection tray is full and when the first ejection tray is full.
When the second ejection tray is full and when the first ejection tray is not full, the performing step may perform the control operation in which the first ejection tray is moved to the finisher outlet and the ejection operation is started.
The performing step may prohibit a selection of the large capacity ejection mode when the second ejection tray is full, regardless of a fact as to whether the first ejection tray is full.
When the first ejection tray is full and when the second ejection tray is not full, the performing step may perform the control operation in which the second ejection tray is moved to the finisher outlet and the ejection operation is started.
The performing step may perform the control operation in which the second ejection tray is moved to the finisher outlet and an ejection operation is started under a condition that the large capacity ejection mode is selected and a complex finishing mode is not selected.
When the first ejection tray is set at the straight outlet, the performing step may perform the control operation in which the ejection operation through the finisher outlet is switched to the ejection operation through the straight outlet upon a time when the full in the large capacity ejection mode is detected, and the ejection operation is continued to the first ejection tray through the straight outlet.
The performing step may prohibit a selection of the large capacity ejection mode when the second ejection tray is full and when the first ejection tray is full.
When the second ejection tray is full and when the first ejection tray is not full, the performing step may perform the control operation in which the first ejection tray is moved to the straight outlet and the ejection operation is started.
The performing step may prohibit a selection of the large capacity ejection mode when the second ejection tray is full, regardless of a fact as to whether the first ejection tray is full.
When an event that one of the first and second ejection trays in operation is full and the other is full is detected, the performing step may perform the control operation in which the ejection operation is automatically entered into the large capacity ejection mode.
In the above-mentioned method, a receiving position for the finisher outlet may be a home position of the second ejection tray and a receiving position for the straight outlet may be a home position of the first ejection tray.
The providing step may provide the first ejection tray which comprises an end fence, integrally formed with the first ejection tray, for jogging a trailing edge of the stack of recording sheets placed on the first ejection tray, and the above-mentioned method may further include a mounting step for mounting a tray sensor to the end fence. In this case, the tray sensor detects an event that the first ejection tray is full.